Rome a fait ça aussi
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Ils étaient là, les hommes en cape noires personnifiant la Mort. Drago regarda sa femme, fixa dans sa mémoire la couleur de ses yeux, la courbe de sa bouche Il se força à se rappeler son rire, les plis de sa bouche quand elle souriait. En la regardant, il se souvenait pourquoi il l'aimait. Et il tentait d'oublier que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il la perdait.


**Disclaimer :** **Le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, je ne fais que massacrer son monde et torturer ses personnages**

 **Note :** **Bonjouuur ! Ca faisait un bout de temps que j'avais cette histoire dans mes tiroirs. Pas la meilleure chose que j'ai écrite (si tentait que certaines de mes histoires soit bonnes) mais je le partage quand même !**

 **Le titre est tiré de** **L'aigle de la neuvième légion** **, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a inspiré toute l'histoire ! (ouais, la majorité de mes histoires sont écrites parce que j'avais une phrase qui sonnait bien en tête ! ^^)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira !**

Ils étaient là. Il entendait leurs bottes battre le pavé. Leur arrivé se comptait en seconde.

Ils devraient courir. Tenter de se cacher. De fuir. Mais c'était une scène trop similaire. Un récit narré trop de fois. Quand on les entendait arriver, c'était trop tard. C'était qu'on était cerné. Plus de possibilité de fuir et ils avaient vite fait de retourner la maison pour les retrouver. Et à partir de ce moment-là commençait l'enfer. L'emprisonnement, la torture, les abus.

Le bruit des bottes, à leur époque, signifiait la fin. Et les hommes en cape noires personnifiaient la Mort.

 _Ni espoir, ni prière._

Drago regarda sa femme, s'imprégna de ces derniers instants avec elle. Il fixa dans sa mémoire la couleur de ses yeux, la courbe de sa bouche. Il tenta d'oublier la peur qui perçait dans son regard. Essaya de faire abstraction de la fatigue qui marquait ses traits. Il se força à se rappeler son rire, les plis de sa bouche quand elle souriait et le son de sa voix quand elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Il se souvint de leurs étreintes, du bonheur partagé. Il omit que ces souvenirs étaient toujours teintés de la peur de la perdre.

Il savait que c'était aujourd'hui qu'il la perdait.

Il laissa son regard courir sur son corps. Sur cette peau qu'il avait chérie.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le ventre qu'il voyait pointer. Un bébé, une idée impossible dans leur vie, un risque, un danger.

Ils en avaient discuté des heures entières. Avait-on le droit d'imposer une telle vie à un être sans défense ?

Il affirmait que non. Ca faisait de lui un être sans cœur, et il se dégouttait. Mais il refusait de faire grandir – si tentait que ce soit possible – un enfant dans cette Guerre. Elle l'avait défendu avec toute la fougue qui caractérisait sa maison. Ce soir-là, quand ils avaient finalement pris une décision, alors qu'elle était assise sur le canapé, ses mains protégeant un bébé invisible, il s'était écroulé en larmes. Ses genoux à terre, sa tête posée sur les genoux de son Amour, les bras passés autour de cette Femme, il avait pleuré. S'était excusé. Lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, comme il ne pensait jamais le faire. Que ce bébé, il l'aimait déjà, qu'il était prêt à tout pour le protéger, pour les protéger. Mais que s'il devait leurs arriver quelque chose, jamais il ne s'en remettrait. Qu'il voulait les enfermer dans une tour, créer une armée pour les défendre. Qu'il se sentait impuissant. Incapable de les chérir comme il le devrait.

Elle avait attrapé délicatement son visage entre ses 2 mains – si une chose devait la caractériser, c'était sa délicatesse – et avait embrassé son front, puis ses larmes et enfin ses lèvres. Elle lui avait murmuré toutes les choses qu'il rêvait d'entendre sans se l'avouer. Qu'elle l'aimait plus qu'elle ne le pensait possible. Qu'elle mourrait si quelque chose lui arrivait. Que les protéger n'était pas une tâche qui n'incombait qu'à lui, et qu'elle aussi était terrifiée à l'idée de le perdre.

Mais qu'il existait maintenant un être qui cristalliserait leur amour. Un parfait mélange d'eux. Une raison supplémentaire de se battre.

La scène passa comme en accéléré devant ses yeux. Finalement, cela avait une discussion inutile. Ni futur, ni bonheur pour cet amour personnifié.

Les pas se rapprochaient. La pluie qui tombait drue dans le crépuscule n'étouffait pas l'écho de leurs semelles. Il se jeta avidement sur ses lèvres, posa ses mains partout sur son corps, tentant de la retenir, en sachant que c'était déjà fini.

Et elle faisait pareil, habitée de la même fougue.

Un adieu, un ultime Je T'aime. Et les larmes mouillaient leurs lèvres et les sanglots obstruaient leur gorge. La tristesse semblait se déverser dans leurs veines et faire vibrer leurs corps. Leur tête hurlait à l'injustice, à l'importance de chérir leurs derniers moments. Leurs mains se refermaient, tentant d'attraper l'autre, de le garder contre lui.

Tentative vaine pour aller contre l'immuable.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils pleuraient. Parfait miroir d'une tristesse infinie. Il psalmodia à son oreille des Je t'aime qui ne seraient jamais assez fort pour montrer son amour. Son être hurlait, de colère, de rage et de désespoir.

Il colla une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Savourant la manière dont leurs visages se complétaient. Il posa ses mains contre le ventre de sa Douce, priant un Dieu auquel il ne croyait, espérant qu'il existait un endroit où leur famille pourrait être réunie. Il s'excusa auprès de ce petit être pour la vie qu'il ne pourrait pas lui donner.

Il croisa les orbes de son Amour et y lut l'amour, le pardon, et la peur. Il attrapa sa baguette et murmura, les larmes s'écoulant maintenant sur son visage, **Avada Kedavra.**

Il tomba à genoux, serrant contre lui le corps inanimé de son épouse. Il embrassa ses lèvres closes. Il lui demanda pardon, encore et encore.

Le bruit des bottes se fit de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à couvrir le bruit de ses sanglots. Il déposa respectueusement le corps de sa Douce sur le sol.

Il se remit debout. Il allait mourir, il le savait. Mais il le ferait droit et fier, exactement comme il avait vécu.

Hermione, c'était la seule devant qui il acceptait de se mettre à genoux.

La porte vola en éclat. Ses ennemis le fixèrent. Il leva sa baguette. Et avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, il la colla à sa tempe et murmura à nouveau **Avada Kedavra.**

.II.

 **Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il eut la chance de revoir Hermione. Souriante, le bonheur semblait faire vibrer son être. Il devait avoir l'air ébahi et cela la fit éclater de rire. Il savoura le son qu'il était sûr de ne plus jamais entendre. Il l'attrapa, la serra contre lui si fort qu'il craignit un instant de la blesser. Il l'embrassa, savoura ses lèvres comme si c'était un met inestimable. Il inspira à plein poumon son odeur, laissa courir ses mains sur son corps, se réjouissant de ne plus la sentir aussi maigre que dans ses souvenirs.**

 **Il s'arrêta un instant, quand il sentit le ventre arrondi d'Hermione.**

 **Peut-être que ses prières avaient été entendues. Il existait un monde pour sa famille. Un monde où vivre la vie qu'on leur avait volé.**

 **Voilà pour cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me le dire ! Ou à me parler de votre semaine, de votre rentrée ou du temps qu'il fait !**

 **Portez-vous bien,**

 **Potterement vôtre,**

 **Math'**


End file.
